


Horror of the New Moon

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: The Werewolf Stiles Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles in charge, creatures that aren't werewolves, temporary alpha Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves Stiles in charge when he has to leave town for a few days. Stiles' leadership skills are put to the test when the pack discovers Beacon Hills is being terrorised at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the 1977 _Doctor Who_ serial 'The Horror of Fang Rock."

 

"Why is Stiles in charge?" Jackson complained. His eyes flashed blue and he was clearly pissed. "He was the last one bitten, its completely unfair." The pack was sitting in the living room of the Hale house that had recently been completed.  

"Jackson, two things you should know," Derek growled. "One, Stiles has been here longer than you even if he was the last one bitten. Besides me, he and Scott have been involved the longest. Two, I'm the alpha and you will do as I say. I say Stiles is going to be in charge and you do what he says. If I find you've disobeyed him while I'm gone, I'll find a fitting punishment for you." 

"HA! Take that," Stiles cheered. "But why am I charge, Derek? Why not Scott?" 

"I have my reasons," Derek answered. 

Derek was going out of town for a few days. One of his parents' old friends contacted him and he was going to see them. He was mostly hoping to get some kind of information that might be useful. Stiles begged to come, but Derek said no and wouldn't elaborate until this particular pack meeting. 

"I'm happy with the decision," Isaac said.  

"Of course you are," Jackson spat. "You're already in Stilinski's pants, now you'll just think you're screwing the alpha." 

Lydia slapped Jackson across the face before swearing and cradling her hand. She hit Jackson often but never learned her lesson. 

"I don't want to be in charge," Scott said, "so I'm glad its Stiles. He's the most responsible anyway." 

There was a collective agreement except Jackson, who scowled. 

"This means that Stiles is officially second in command," Allison said. All the wolves looked at her in shock. "I've read up on it. Theoretically Stiles will have control over everyone else." 

Stiles looked to Derek and Derek nodded. Stiles stood and walked to Jackson. His eyes shifted to yellow as he stared Jackson down. Jackson looked torn between submitting and ripping Stiles' head off. He ended up submitting. 

"Holy crap that's awesome," Stiles bragged. 

"Now, Stiles," Erica said, "you can't be using your new powers for evil." 

"Of course not," he agreed. "I hope I don't have to use them at all. But I know someone will make it necessary." He glared at Jackson.  

"You're eyes have a little bit of red in them now," Isaac pointed out.  

Soon after the meeting, the sheriff and Mrs. McCall showed up. As the only parents who knew about the werewolf stuff, they came and had dinner with the pack once every two weeks. Stiles spent ten minutes bragging to his dad about what had happened before Derek snapped at him and he shut up indefinitely for the remainder of dinner. After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. 

The next morning everyone gathered to see Derek off.  

"I'll be gone a week at the most," he said throwing his bag into the trunk.  

Within minutes he gave a short goodbye, jumped in the car, and sped off down the driveway through the trees. 

"Now what?" Danny asked. 

Stiles' face contorted into a wickedly evil smile. "Training. Starting with Jackson." 

"Hell no," Jackson said slowly and clearly. 

Stiles just glared and Jackson reluctantly obeyed. 

"Run around the house ten times," Stiles ordered. Jackson took off running. "I'm going to stop him when he comes back, I just wanted to have a little fun," he told the others.  

All of them were staying at the house. Mostly because Isaac permanently lived there and they all were uncomfortable with him being alone. Mostly for his safety. It was dangerous because something could attack the house and he would be all alone and it would take time for back up to arrive. Allison had an argument with her dad. She was eighteen and she told him to piss off, not in those exact words.  

Chris Argent wasn't bothered by her dating Scott now, but he was bothered when she spent so much time with the others. Or when she wanted to stay the night with the whole pack. He tried to stop her. He hadn't been able to for a while because, even though she was still in school, she threw the 'I'm a legal adult' line in his face. 

Things were going smoothly during Derek's absence. That was until the sheriff stopped by three days after Derek left. It wasn't a social call. Unfortunately.  

"Dad, what brings you out here?" 

"I need help, can you get everyone together?" 

Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the living room. 

"What's going on, sheriff?" Boyd asked. 

"I realise I've told you guys, especially Stiles, to stay out of police business, but I really need your help. In the last three days, six children have gone missing from their homes. Two per night. There is no pattern and there are no clues. The circumstances are the same each time and every night both kids disappear from opposite sides of town." 

"What are the circumstances?" Lydia asked. 

"Since its warm, some people leave their windows open. The screens at each home have the same sized holes cut into them. Like I said, no patterns really just children in general. The oldest kid is thirteen, the youngest is six. Both boys and girls are gone, four boys and two girls." 

"What do you want us to do?" Isaac asked. 

"I'm going to give you the addresses and after nightfall, I want you to snoop around the scene. See if you can pick up scents or anything that the police can't. Maybe there is some kind trail to follow and you can find it." 

That's what they did that evening. Stiles broke them into groups. Scott and Allison went together, Stiles and Isaac, Boyd and Erica, and Danny, Lydia and Jackson went as a group. They all went to more than one of the addresses the sheriff had given them. They only found one thing. 

 "There's no trail," Erica said, "but there is some smell, I don't know what it is." 

"Its death," Isaac said. "Trust me, I might've worked in a graveyard before I was bitten, but the smell was still in my nose after I was bitten and I know that smell anywhere. It’s the smell of death." 

"The children are dead?" Allison asked sadly. 

"I don't think so," Scott said. 

"Neither do I," Stiles said. "I think the kidnapper is the one that smells like death." 

"We've got work to do and I think we'll be up all night," Lydia said. "I'll get the coffee." 

"I'll get the laptop," Danny said. 

"And I'll run and get the bestiary," Allison added. 

They were up until four in the morning pouring over the bestiary, the records on Peter's old laptop, and old books they had gathered. Everyone was looking for the same key words. Children and reeks of death. 

"FOUND SOMETHING!" Allison yelled from her chair in the corner. She was pouring over the bestiary with Scott and he had fallen asleep but jerked awake when she yelled. 

"What?" Stiles said anxiously running over to her.  

"The aswang?" Scott asked squinting at the computer screen. 

"It says the aswang, according to legend, is the spawn of a vampire and a witch," she began. Everyone gathered around. 

"So vampires do exist!" Stiles said accusingly.  

"Stiles, is this the time?" Scott asked. 

"Yes, because I want my answers. Is there an article on them?" 

"Stiles," Lydia sighed, "just because one mythical creature is real, doesn't mean all of them are. It says 'according to legend.' That doesn't necessarily mean its where they're really from." 

"Anyway, back to the aswang," Allison interrupted Stiles before he could start again. "It’s the spawn of a vampire and a witch." 

"So witches are real too!" Stiles said. "I knew it." 

"STILES! Please, can we just read this? We'll talk about the damn witches or whatever later, right now the aswang is the problem." Stiles nodded and Allison continued. "Alright, so it takes the form of a woman during the day before turning into this at night." 

She turned the screen to show them a hideous creature. "Ugh, that is so gross! She really should moisturise," Lydia cried. 

"Moving on," Allison said. "It’s a creature native to the Philippines and is very popular in Filipino folklore. At night it turns into that thing and eats people. It says it eats people in general but the footnote says it mostly takes children because they are easier to capture and put up less of a fight. It only feasts on the new moon." 

"That's tomorrow night," Jackson said checking his laptop. "Why take the kids so far in advance?" 

"If it only eats once a month it must eat a lot when it does it," Erica said. "So it takes a lot of children and keeps them until the new moon." 

"Yeah," Allison said. "And it mostly lives in caves or hallows in the forest." 

"There's no caves anywhere near here," Isaac said. "It must live in the woods." 

"Okay, here's the plan," Stiles said. "I'm going to call my dad and tell him we're on it. Then we get some rest. Tonight is our last chance before we lose the chance to save the kids. We'll split into groups again. Same as last night. We'll station ourselves on opposite sides of town and keep our ears and noses open. If you notice anything, follow without hesitation and send a text with your location. Any questions?" 

The group shook their heads. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Everyone agreed to the plan, not only because they didn't have a real choice anyway, but because it wasn't that bad of a plan. No one could top the simplicity of Stiles'. Stiles was the temporary alpha and his word was law, so it wouldn't have mattered what they thought anyway. They spent most of the day resting after staying up all night. That evening was their only chance because it  was the last night before the new moon. 

Around sunset they stationed themselves near the forest on each side of town and stayed completely alert. Hours passed with nothing happening at all. Stiles began to fear they'd have to regroup and search the forest until something finally happened. It was after midnight. 

"Can't we just search the woods?" Isaac asked. He was clearly getting annoyed just like Stiles. 

"We could, but it would take a long time. Do you know how big of an area we have to cover and there's no trail to follow." Isaac nodded because that was unfortunately true. 

A loud shriek ripped through the mild night air. Both Isaac and Stiles jumped out of their skin. Then they saw something flying over houses a block away. They ran toward it and it seemed to be struggling as it flew. The creature looked revolting, even from a distance. It had another child and it was putting up a struggle.  

They followed it as it flew over more houses and into the woods. It would let out a softer shriek often so it was easier to follow than it should've been. Stiles texted the others as they ran. 

They followed the creature and ended up going downhill into a deep hollow. A large clearing was at the bottom. Off to the side was a cage full of the missing children. All of them were terrified but quiet. The older ones were attempting to comfort the younger ones. Stiles could see the oldest one, he was quite small for thirteen so he could see why the aswang took him.  

"Someone should give those kids medals for bravery," Stiles muttered.  

She landed near the cage and opened it up and dumped the new kid in. Stiles looked closer and realised the cage was wooden. It looked as though she had fashioned it from tree branches.  

A twig snapping in the distance alerted Stiles to someone's approach. Moments later Scott and Allison appeared and crouched with them. 

"Where are the others?" Scott asked. 

"Jackson has Lydia and Danny so it'll take him longer to get here. Erica and Boyd were on the other side of town so, yeah," Stiles said. 

"What do we do?" Allison whispered. 

"Start without them. That's her first kid for the night, we need to get her now before she escapes to get another one and realises something is wrong," Isaac told them. 

They stood up, Scott and Isaac flanking Stiles on both sides. Allison readied her bow and fitted an arrow to it. They walked into the clearing. The aswang didn't notice them, but the children did and they began to look hopeful.  

"Release the children," Stiles ordered. Stiles really didn't expect for the ugly thing to listen, he was trying to buy time until the others arrived. 

"Oh, delicious," the aswang said after turning toward them. She had a thick accent and it was a little difficult to understand. "Delicious young humans. Come closer." 

Stiles shivered and he might've gagged a bit, no one needed to know that though. He decided to play his usual sarcastic angle. "Sorry, while I'm sure I'm deicious, you will not be tasting me at all. The tasting of this Stiles is reserved for one person only." 

Isaac snorted and Scott grimaced. 

She appeared to not hear him because she attempted to beckon them closer again. 

"I think we're comfortable staying right here," Scott said. 

"Yeah, you smell like death," Isaac grimaced. "This whole place reeks of it." 

"Death?" she asked curiously. Her head tilted to the side as though there was some sort of language barrier. 

"Yeah, you know, dying? Already dead," Stiles growled. His eyes flashed and the aswang stepped back. 

"Not human," she said. 

"Do you really think a human would be stupid enough to hunt you alone?" Allison asked. Her bow was drawn and she was itching to shoot. 

"Let the children go," Stiles said angrily. 

"No. Delicious children. Must feed. So hungry." 

"Yeah, I'm gonna be sick," Stiles told the others. "This is more disturbing than when Derek got shot with the wolfsbane bullet." 

"You realise we're going to have to kill her," Scott muttered. "If not she'll just do the same next month." 

Stiles agreed with that. As much as he hated killing, there was no way around this. 

Allison took aim and fired at the aswang's chest. The arrow exploded on impact. It wasn't a blinding flash, just a typical explosion. It barely did anything. The foul smelling beast only stumbled a bit. That's when Stiles decided to cut its one escape route. 

He turned to Allison and muttered for her to aim for the creature's wings before shifting and jumping toward the creature. Allison took aim and fired. The arrow sailed straight through the wing leaving a tear. They were like bat wings. 

Isaac and Scott shifted too. The children in the cage screamed and backed up as far as they could. They clawed at the aswang but her skin was tough. None of them were willing to bite her because of the foul odour she was giving off. Stiles howled loudly hoping to hurry their back up along. 

Allison fired another arrow through her other wing. She shrieked and flew into the air. The creature was having trouble flying because of her injured wings, but she still managed. Allison fired another exploding arrow which struck the side of the thing before it went sailing toward the ground. Stiles and Scott ganged up on her while Isaac grabbed her neck. They shredded her wings, something that would've been difficult to do before Allison shot the wings up. 

Boyd and Erica bounded into the clearing wrinkling their noses at the smell. The aswang slashed Stiles across the face causing him to be blinded by the blood running into his eyes. She took a chunk out of Scott's leg and plunged her claws into Boyd's gut causing him to howl in pain.  

Nothing they did would defeat her. They couldn't rip her apart because she was tough. Allison fired a normal arrow into the aswang's stomach. There was another shriek of pain. Unfortunately because of the toughness of its skin, the arrow didn't penetrate too well. 

Several minutes later, Jackson burst into the clearing with Lydia and Danny behind him. The two humans stopped near the edge of the clearing as Jackson ran forward and threw something on the aswang and the struggling wolves. Everyone was drenched. The aswang cried out, her skin was cracking and it looked as though fire was seeping through the cracks. Finally the entire creature burst into flames before falling to the ground. 

When the flames died, the form of a woman was on the ground. 

"That was anti-climatic. What did you guys do?" Stiles asked wiping water and blood out of his eyes.  

"Holy water," Lydia answered.  

"How did you know to do that?" Allison asked. "I didn't read that in the bestiary." 

"I couldn't sleep while everyone else was sleeping," Danny told them, "so I started looking through some books. I found a little passage on this thing and it said it was easily defeated with holy water." 

"Where the hell did you get the holy water?" Isaac asked, eyebrow raised.  

"Um, we broke into a church on the way here?" Jackson said but it came out as more of a question.

"There's a special place reserved for us in hell," Danny said. "Especially for me since I'm gay and broke into a church." 

"I don't think so," Stiles told them. "You did it to save the lives of children. We'll tell my dad and he'll make up something." 

"Why does it look like a woman?" Scott asked. 

"Because that's what it looks like during the day," Allison said. "Remember the bestiary passage? It transforms into the creature at night." 

"This makes it simple," Lydia said. "We tell Stiles' dad what happened, they find this body and assume she kidnapped them like she did but for whatever reason. That's a job for the cops." 

"Excuse me," said a small voice, "but I'm hungry." 

They all turned to see the children in the cage. They'd forgotten about them all. There were nine in total now.

 

Boyd moved forward to break the bars and free the children, but another shriek caused him to freeze. 

"What the-?" Stiles asked looking around. 

Another of the creatures swooped into the clearing with a child that looked to be about ten or so.  

"You have got to be joking," Jackson yelled. "We used all of the holy water on the first one!"  

"Then go get some more," Scott sighed.  

Jackson didn't argue before running out of the clearing. The second creature released the kid it was holding and the kid sank to the ground and started crying.  

"Sister!" it screeched before sailing toward the body of the other one.  

"Same plan of action we used before," Allison called out as she fired an arrow. The wolves used the explosion caused by the arrow as a distraction to grab the aswang and shred her wings. Isacc and Scott grabbed used arrows from the ground and stapped through her wings before using their claws to shred them.

Danny and Lydia edged around the clearing while the fighting started and attempted to move the kid away and try to comfort him.  

The wings were shredded better this time. The aswang couldn't fly at all. Every one of the wolves ended up with some sort of injury during the ten minutes it took for Jackson to return with the holy water. She sent Isaac flying into Scott which caused the sound of a bone snapping to fill the clearing. It was probably audible to human ears as well. Stiles' left are was slightly mangled but on the mend. Erica's blonde hair had disgusting red matted highlights in it accompanied by leaves. Boyd basically lost shirt and was covered in claw marks. 

Jackson finally ran back into the clearing and threw the holy water on the second creature and the exact same thing happened again. Her skin began to crack and fire appeared in them before she crumbled to the ground and resumed the form of a woman.

Boyd made his way over to the cage again and broke the wooden bars to let the kids out.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little on the short side.. I didn't realise it was going to be this short when I split it off from the other chapter. I did add a little to it, so enjoy :)

"Are you all werewolves?" asked the thirteen year old boy when he hopped out of the cage. 

"Uh," Stiles said. "Anyone want to take this question?" 

"Tell him the truth, Stiles. Odds are if he tells anyone they'll blame it on the traumatic experience," Isaac said. 

Stiles pulled the older kid over to the side. "Yes, we're werewolves. What's your name?" 

"Jamie," the boy muttered. 

"Alright, Jamie, can I trust you to not say anything about this? My dad is the sheriff so he'll be telling another story." 

Jamie nodded. "I won't say anything if you answer two questions." 

Sneaky like shit, Stiles thought. "Okay, what questions?" 

"Can I see you change up close? It looked kind of cool from far away." 

Stiles reluctantly nodded and changed for the boy. 

"Oh, that's freaky and awesome at the same time," he said happily. He started prodding Stiles' teeth with his finger. 

"What's the second question?" Stiles asked after turning back. 

"Can I be one too?" the boy asked thrusting his hand into Stiles' face and accidentally hitting Stiles.  

"Maybe one day," Stiles lied pushing his hand away. "You're too young right now." 

"How old are you?" 

"Seventeen." 

"That's just four years older," the boy complained. 

"Okay, yeah, but I was sixteen when I was bitten. Not to mention I can't bite you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because if I bite you its just a bite. An alpha has to do it. I'm not an alpha. Also, there's a good chance you could die from the bite." Stiles knew there wasn't that big of a chance of dying, the the kid didn't need to know that.  

"I'd take the risk," Jamie frowned. 

"I bet you would," Stiles mumbled. "But you're too young right now. Maybe in a few years, okay?" 

"Promise?" 

"Yep," Stiles said. "Now let's call my dad and figure out what to do." 

"Was he asking for the bite?" Scott whispered. 

"Yeah. I lied and said maybe one day. I'm hoping he forgets completely over the next few years and doesn't find me one day and ask again. I'm not letting Derek bite a kid. Hell, I'm not letting him bite anyone else ever again. I'll pull his teeth out myself." 

The sheriff arrived twenty minutes later. Lydia called him while Stiles was busy talking to Jamie. Stiles explained the situation to him and while confused as hell, he took action.  

"Alright, you guys head on back to the house. I'm gonna call for back up and lead the children out of the woods and have this kid tell the fake story to the deputy writing up the report while I contact the parents of these children, alright?" 

Stiles felt like an utter dick lying to such a nice little boy like that. He did what needed to be done though. When they all returned to the house, they didn't even make it to their rooms. Everyone just collapsed in the living room and fell asleep immediately.  

That's how Derek found them. Stiles and Isaac were cuddled up on one side of the couch with Scott and Allison on the other side. Jackson and Lydia were all over the love seat with Danny crushed to the side. Erica and Boyd were in a chair in the corner and it was impossible to know how they ended up like that. 

"Why does it smell like death in here?" Derek asked wrinkling his nose. 

Stiles jerked awake. "Let’s just say my first mission as temporary alpha was a success." Everyone else slowly woke up too. 

"Why what happened?" They all started telling the story at the same time. When they were finished, Derek grunted, "good job, Stiles." He really meant it and he knew Stiles knew he did, but he wasn't going to get all congratulatory. "What now?" he asked when Stiles looked at him expectantly. 

"A reward, duh," Stiles said. "Danny will have to point me in the direction of vampire and witch information later."  Everyone just let out a collective sigh. 

"Damn it, Stiles, let it go," Danny groaned. "They probably don't even exist. I'm sure not all mythical creatures and everything do." 

"Not a chance. What do you think Derek?" 

"I doubt witches exist, Stiles." He really had no clue, but he just wanted Stiles to shut it. "Your reward is breakfast, my treat. If you want it, get your ass out to the car." 

"Hang on, is Derek being nice? Again? Albeit in his own grumpy way." 

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things:  
> 1) No the obsession that Stiles had the end about finding out if vampires and witches exist doesn't have any importance. Its just Stiles being curious. I will _never_ add vampires to my fics for obvious reasons. Witches either to be honest. I love magic, but I'm just going to let that one stay separate here. Maybe I'll add witches or something into another fic not in this werewolf!Stiles AU.
> 
> 2) Stiles' talk with the kid about being bitten is a little important.. Something will happen sometime in the future and that will bring something similar up. 
> 
> 3) I've been thinking about bringing in some Sterek, probably in the next part. I'm not breaking up Stisaac and I'm not doing a threesome here. I'm going to think of a way to bring Sterek together, but all Stisaac to still be a thing. I think that would lead to some funny stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> -I chose the aswang because I searched for creatures that ate people or children... Grim thought, I know, but I thought it would make for an interesting plot. I found [this ](http://listverse.com/2009/10/26/10-mythological-creatures-and-shapeshifters/)site and most of the things about it I wrote came from the information there. I did take a few liberties as you'll see though. More specifically where I said it turns into the beast a night and is a woman during the day and when I said it only ate on the full moon... I did that to tie into the werewolfy/moon theme.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [gryffindor1991.tumblr.com](gryffindor1991.tumblr.com)


End file.
